Problem: How many significant figures does $02.95000$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{2.95}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{2.95}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{2.95000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.